Godzilla: Rebirth (series)
Godzilla Rebirth (ゴジラ：再生 Gojira: Saisei) is a fan-made concept for a seven-movie Godzilla series that I am currently developing. It is loosely based off of the Heisei era, and features Godzilla designs that use aspects of the suits from that period. It focuses on the core characters of Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah and Rodan, as well as new additions such as Kaijira, Iwasenshi, Jojira, Mujira and the Samejins. All of the movies of this "franchise" are connected and set one after another, excluding the final film, Contest of the Kaiju. Synopsis The year is 2018. Monsters rule the planet. Humanity's power over Earth is weakening everyday, and nothing they do can win back their precious home from the hold of the kaiju that threaten their very existence. But for decades, one great daikaju has championed over the rest. That is the one known only as Godzilla, the undisputed and unrivaled King of the Monsters. Each new incarnation of this unstoppable beast is even more terrible and indestructible than the last, and no other kaiju has dared challenge his authority after witnessing his power first-hand as he faced countless hostile monsters - and won every single time. It seemed nothing could even harm this invincible force of destruction and terror. But that's all about to change. Godzilla and his fellow kaiju are about to confront threats greater than anything they've battled before. There will be drama, tension, action, mystery, horror, and destruction as the King of Monsters gives it his all to keep his title and take out the powerful new creatures attacking Earth. For Godzilla to stop the incoming wave of monstrous beasts, he must be more than the King. To be the ultimate kaiju warrior...he will have to be REBORN. Films * Godzilla Rebirth ''(film) * ''Godzilla Rebirth: Assault of the Stone Samurai * Godzilla Rebirth: Revenge of the Hosekians * Godzilla Rebirth: The Heir of Ghidorah * Godzilla Rebirth: Rise of the Samejins '' * ''Godzilla Rebirth: Invasion of the Kiseichu '' * ''Godzilla Rebirth: Rampage of Chikyumi * Godzilla Rebirth: Contest of the Kaiju Monsters featured Regular continuity * Godzilla/Gojira * Anguirus * Mothra * Rodan * King Ghidorah * Baragon * MechaGodzilla Contest of the Kaiju continuity * Godzilla/Gojira * Anguirus * Mothra * Rodan * King Ghidorah * Baragon * Ebirah * Kamacuras * Kumonga * Varan * Manda * Gorosaurus * Gabara * Hedorah * Gigan * Megalon * Jet Jaguar * King Caesar * Titanosaurus * Biollante * Battra * SpaceGodzilla * Destoroyah * Orga * Megaguirus * Gezora Monsters introduced Regular continuity * Sugujira * Kaijira * Evolved Kaijira * Iwasenshi * New Mothra Leo * Kesshurui * Heir Ghidorah * Monarch Ghidorah * Samejin * Overlord Samejin * Jojira * Mujira * Kiseichu Monster * Chikyumi Contest of the Kaiju continuity * Bestial Kihai * Corrupted Godzilla/Gojira Trivia * The reason that Contest of the Kaiju is non-canon compared to the rest of the films is because I needed a plausible explanation for how so many monsters can exist on Earth at the one time and not make a single appearance in the other films. * Additionally, those extra monsters will be drawn from across space and time to that one continuity, helping support the huge cast of monsters' appearance further. * Godzilla's first design for this series, and slightly lesser so for his later designs, will be based heavily around the MogeGoji suit from the Heisei era, my favourite Godzilla suit. They will also incorporate elements from the KiryuGoji suit, another design that I like. * Also, Godzilla will feature his early Heisei era roar, which has been edited to sound more gravelly and have a deep, guttural noise at the end. * Just like the Showa and Heisei Godzillas' before him, my "Rebirth Godzilla" will also have a son, who will accompany him during his battles with other kaiju. However, this son, Mujira, will actually be his biological child, as Mujira's egg is laid by a female Godzilla who Godzilla mates with, named Jojira. As Mujira grows, he looks more and more like his father, eventually reaching adult size by the second last movie, Rampage of Chikumi. * I created many of the new monsters' names by combining different Japanese words that describe them, such as "Iwa" ("rock") and "Senshi" ("warrior") to create Iwasenshi, and "Same" ("shark") and "Kyojin" ("giant") to create the Samejins. * I came up with the idea for the last movie, Contest of the Kaiju, by taking the movie Godzilla: Final Wars to the logical extreme by putting together all (or very close to all) of the kaiju throughout the Godzilla movie franchise. I just want to point out that I am in no way trying to claim that my idea has succeeded Final Wars or is any way superior to it. Anyway, the plot involves a cosmic entity of evil and sin called Kihai trying to punish humanity for all of their injustice and greed, but is confronted by a small army of kaiju, preventing him from harming Earth. After they defeat him in his Bestial form, he retreats and takes bits of cities, forests, ice floes, deserts, mountains and open plains to build a giant orbiting space arena filled with almost any kind of landscape. He transports all of his Godzilla's contemporaries and makes them fight to the death for his amusement, so no one can stop him when he re-attacks Earth. However, Godzilla is left behind, and encounters Kihai's good sister Junsoshi, who extracts all of his hate and aggression and purifies him, turning him into Pure Soul Godzilla. He is transported to the arena along with Jet Jaguar and makes his way through Kihai's contestants, freeing him from the entity's control. Kihai, angry at Godzilla for ruining his "game", collects Godzilla's negative side and creates a monstrous version of the King of the Monsters, named Corrupted Godzilla, and transfers his consciousness into it. The remaining kaiju give their energy to Godzilla, who uses to the Pure Soul Super Spiral Ray to blast Kihai and Corrupted Godzilla into oblivion. Junsoshi then returns everything to who it was before to re-balance good and evil, and Godzilla fires his Super Spiral Ray triumphantly into the sky, proclaiming himself once again as the true King of the Monsters. Category:Films